


Fall to Pieces

by WoundedSoul



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Daggers, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Haircuts, Hurt No Comfort, Loss, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Trust, Pain, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoundedSoul/pseuds/WoundedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Trespasser, Lavellan feels lost. Her love betrayed her, and she attempts to deal with her grief.</p><p>This is angst with no happy ending people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayamelissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/gifts).



She disbanded the Inquisition. No reason to continue now. What was a rogue without her left hand? Her shadow hand? Her body and heart were no longer in it. No longer focused. Without him none of it mattered. Broken waves on a dark broken shore. Tears falling on sands that slipped between her fingers to return from whence they came.  
They said her injury would heal. She would get used to the loss. Overcome. But there was not enough elfroot in Thedas to heal the gapping chasm in her heart. Death seemed preferable to what she faced now, and she debated that fact many times as the dagger spun between her deft fingers.  
But she couldn't. She wouldn't. There was a time she would have allowed defeat to take her, but no more. She was strong, tougher than what the cruel fates had thrown her way. Even with the betrayal of the one she loved most, she would endure. If only he would have told her! Given her a choice! She was not sure she would have joined him, but his silence hurt more than when he removed her limb from her body. Nothing had even been hidden from him! She had been openly. Honest. Yet he did not hold the same respect for the one he claimed was his _vhenan_.  
The dagger spun once more, her reflection in the steel showing red rimmed hollow eyes that contrasted with her determined smirk. The blade lifted upward, edge resting against the base of her long braid as she began to saw away at the fine threads.  
He had always loved her raven hair. Pressed his chest against her back as strong arms encased her. His face would bury in her locks as he inhaled the sweet scent of wild Prophets Laurel that clung to her. He craved it. She loved it. But as the final cut was made, she freed herself from those blissful memories as the remnants of her once flowing tresses fell to the floor.  
"Goodbye, _emma lath_ ," she whispered with one final tear before standing and heading for the door. Nothing was ever easy, but she would endure.

**Author's Note:**

> Short. Sweet. Painful. *bows*  
> Thanks to all who stopped by.


End file.
